Death is a Scar We Wear - One
by HisGypsyMuse
Summary: These stories are parts of Molly's POV of parts of the Weeping Reapers story by xXDixonFictionXx. Please Read & Review I hope you enjoy them !
1. Chapter 1

Molly sipped from her favorite coffee mug as she watched the sun rise through the front window of the living room. She hadn't gotten more than 2 hours of sleep the night before, caught between excitement and nervousness for the journey ahead. She was excited because she would be escaping Hohman and the small single story house that had become her own personal Hell over the years, if only for a little while. The nervousness was because she would be driving her old, beat up Saturn more than 2,000 miles to Charming, California. She wasn't sure she could depend on the Silver hunk of metal to carry herself and precious cargo all the way there. It also didn't help that her mother had given her a guilt trip every time she mentioned her mini-vacation.

The sound of her dad's keychain jangling against his belt as he walked down the hall startled her from her thoughts. She took a deep breath, anticipating a snide comment.

"Can't you just leave her with your mom for the week?" The "her" he was referring to was Penelope, her 4-year old daughter and precious cargo that would be coming along for the trip.

"No." She replied, annoyed with his stupid questions as usual. "She works and besides, I WANT her to come. I can't be without Penny for that long." She walked past him and down the hall to Penelope's bedroom.

She was sound asleep, snuggled against her Minnie Mouse pillow. Molly tiptoed to crouch down beside the plastic princess bed and studied her delicate features. She couldn't believe how fast she had grown. It felt like just yesterday she had held Penny in her arms while she slept, her sweet face cradled in the crook of her neck.

Her phone chimed and vibrated in the back pocket of her jeans. She removed it and glanced at the screen. It was a simple one-worded text from her best friend, Mina. _Here!_

_ KK. Just got to get P out of bed and packed into the car. Be right out!, _she texted in reply.

She lifted Penelope out of bed and moved her head to rest on her shoulder. After retrieving a soft fleece blanket and wrapping it snug around her body, she exited the room and walked to the front door.

"You're leaving now?" Her dad asked as they walked past the kitchen.

"Yep. Mina's here." She answered without stopping. Her hand was on the door handle when he yelled from behind her.

"Wait; let me say goodbye before you guys leave. I'm gonna miss her." He came and gave the still sleeping child a kiss on the forehead. "Be careful driving."

"I will," was all Molly said before heading out the front door. Penny stirred and woke when she felt the cool morning air against her skin. She raised her head and looked around in confusion.

"Are we going bye-bye?" She asked groggily.

"Yes. Remember we are going on a trip with Auntie Mina?" She gestured to Mina's maroon Honda that was idling at the curb.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in her sweet, high-pitched voice. Molly smiled at her daughter, feeling all the worry dissipate from her. This was going to be a great week for them.

After she had secured Penny in her booster seat and double-checked to make sure all their bags were there, she started the car and backed out of the drive-way.

With her best friend leading the way, they began the long drive that would take them to Mina's new hometown. As they passed through the streets of Hohman, she had the strange sensation that she too, might be leaving for good.


	2. Chapter 2

The first couple hours of the trip were an uneventful stretch of long highways and endless miles of pavement and exhaust fumes. By 10 a.m., the three girls were starving and pulled into a roadside Denny's for a late breakfast. Once Molly and Mina had drank the first half of their cups of coffee and Penelope was happily scribbling away on a paper place mate, they pulled out a printed Google map to calculate how long it would be before they arrived at their destination.

"It looks like we should be pulling into Charming by the late afternoon tomorrow." Mina said as she squinted at the wavy lines of red ink across the crinkled map.

"We should be able to drive for at least another 9 hours." Molly responded as she scooted her mug away from Penny who was dropping half-opened packets of sugar into her coffee.

"Are we going to see Daddy?" She asked, her large green eyes sparkling with hope. As Molly looked at her daughter, she mentally calculated how long it had been since Mick had made any sort of contact.

"No, baby doll, we are going on a trip with Auntie Mina." She smiled and smoothed the curls from around her face, hoping to provide some comfort.

"I want to go see Daddy." She pouted and seemed primed for a meltdown, but thankfully the waitress arrived and placed steaming plates of sausage, pancakes, eggs, and biscuits before them.

Mina looked at her friend with sympathetic eyes. "How long has it been?"

"Three months tomorrow." Molly frowned as she picked up her fork and prodded at her plate.

"He's a dick."

"Yes, he is, but…"Molly sighed as she gazed at Penny, "someday it will be better. She will have a real man in her life to be a father to her. And someday she will forget all about Mick."

They dropped the subject of deadbeat fathers for lighter subjects like Mickey Mouse and Penny's latest boo-boo, a scrap she acquired chasing after lightning bugs in the fading sunlight of an Indian summer.

They made it another 8 hours and 500 miles before deciding to call it a day and checking into a Motel 6 for the night. Molly and Mina were practically falling over from exhaustion. Penelope on the other hand was a ball of energy after spending endless hours being cooped up in the car.

As soon as the door was opened, she ran into the room and began bouncing on the bed.

"Slumber party!" She squealed as she hopped from one bed to the other.

"Ugh, bedtime please, Penny!" Molly sighed as she dragged their bags into the room and flung them to the floor.

"No! I'm not tired!" She protested as she jumped off and began exploring every corner of the small room. Within minutes she discovered the remote and was flipping through channels. "I want to watch Timmy Turner!"

"It's too late for cartoons." Molly replied as she planted herself face-first into the pillows. Taking advantage of her mother's defenseless position, Penny jumped onto her back as she giggled with delight.

"Ow! I love you baby, but mommy needs to rest. Maybe we can find something for you to watch and we can snuggle for a bit."

"I'm gone hop in the shower." Mina said as she hid herself in the bathroom, wanting to escape the wrath of a rambunctious 4 year old. When she emerged a half hour later, she was relieved to see Molly had persuaded Penny to settle down with some bedtime stories.

"Okay, your turn to read to mommy now." Molly mumbled as she closed her eyes and snuggled under the covers, falling asleep within moments.

Unfortunately for her, the little blonde wild child turned her interests to Mina and was trying to scramble onto her for a piggy back ride.

"Okay, one quick ride around the room then it is bedtime, Penelope."

"Giddy up, horsey! " Penny commanded as she bobbed against Mina's back.

"You are so lucky I love you."

Three pony trips around the room, two episodes of "I Love Lucy", and one reading of "Goodnight Moon" later, and the three of were all finally asleep.


End file.
